


It's Raining Men

by minervatoska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident! Katsuki Yuuri, Embarassed Katsuki Yuuri, Embarassed Victor Nikiforov, Embarassing Announcements, Embarrassment, Flirty Chris, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by David Dobrik, Laughter, M/M, Shopping Malls, Truth or Dare, Twerking, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervatoska/pseuds/minervatoska
Summary: Playing Truth or Dare at the mall isn't the best idea.





	It's Raining Men

After hours of Victor horribly singing opera, Yuri falling down in front of people, and Chris running up and twerking on random guys, their feet started to drag on the marble-tiled floor, bellies sore and aching from laughing so hard. 

Victor was glad that they had decided to play Truth or Dare. It had started to get boring aimlessly wandering around the mall and constantly disguising themselves so that they could collect more delicious samples from workers at the food court. Victor had actually suggested returning home several hours ago, to which Yuri happily agreed, though the idea was instantly ceased by Chris. The only way Chris and Victor had managed to drag him here was because of the 20% off coupon for all leopard print items that was selling at his favorite store, Agape. 

Walking in the direction of Agape, Chris had suggested a game of Truth or Dare to "spice things up", as he said, which either meant he was horny or tipsy (don't ask how Victor knew). Yuri thought it was stupid, and refused to embarrass himself, but Victor cheerily played along and started the game to Chris' delight. 

They began the game off with Chris groping the ass-cheek of a mannequin, also passionately making out with the face-less statue. Victor was hollering back in laughter, Yuri slightly chuckled but was more horrified with the amount of tongue the Swiss man had managed to give. The blond found it more hilarious when security almost banned Chris, but he easily flirted his way out.

Several hours had already passed, and despite the vanilla ice-cream peacefully digesting in his stomach (which was stolen earlier from someone for a dare), Victor still found his stomach grumbling. Thankfully, Chris and Yuri took the hint and guided Victor to the food court, stepping in the massive Chick-Fil-A line. 

Yuri gently elbowed Chris to the rib to continue their game, "I dare you to stand on that table and sing,"

Moving his gaze around the crowded food court, Chris smirked, "What song?" he asked. Yuri shrugged, "Whatever you want." 

Chris made his way toward an empty table, the previous owners empty drink and food containers still left on the surface. He gently pushed it aside to make room, and instantly everyone's eyes were on Chris. Spreading out his arms wide, Chris sang out, "For the first time, in history!", Turning around and seductively squatting down, pushing out his butt which earned a couple of whistles from the crowd, "It's gonna start raining men!"

Victor and Yura looked at each other before turning into a giggling mess, leaving people standing in line behind them furious when the two Russians wouldn't move because they were laughing so hard. Glancing at Chris again, he confidently swung his hips, "It's raining men," breaking into a split which pushed all the containers on the floor, "HALLELUJAH! IT'S RAINING MEN!" he sang, making Victor and Yuri chortle loudly.

 

* * *

 

 "Yura, I dare you to," Eyes scanning over the store, Chris devilishly smirked, "flirt with that cashier." Nodding over to the small wooden table in front of the store, Yuri and Victor moved their gaze to the dark-haired man casually sitting in the chair behind the table, a leather jacket laid upon his shoulders and he coolly looked down at the phone in his glove-covered fingers. 

Cheeks turning pink, Yuri slowly shook his head, still mesmerized by the striking handsomeness of the stranger, "Oh.. fuck no,"

Chris and Victor quickly met eyes, smugly grinning at the sight before them. "My song worked! They rained a man meant for you Yura-"

"Shut up!"

"Yura," Victor said, "if you don't do this, Chris and I will gladly walk our little asses over to him and say that you want to fu-" 

Yuri's eyes widened, "No!" he shouted, louder then he expected. Alright, maybe the cashier was a little hot- but that didn't signal for Victor and Chris to fuck up all the chances he could possibly have with him. Yuri was confident he could ask out the guy if he wanted to without his two friends help, he was planning to do so when he checked out the leopard print jacket he recently discovered. 

Observing the dazzling man, the worker ran a hand through his hair, making Yuri bite his lip and resist running his own fingers through the fluffy raven strands. Yuri would make conversation later, hell, not right now. What the fuck was he even going to say? Yuri strongly refused the embarrassment he'd face- he'd already been humiliated enough today with all the dares. Swiftly turning his heel, Yuri met eyes with Chris who was batting his long eyelashes, "I'm not doing it." Yuri announced, noticing the enormous smile promptly break out on the other man's face.

"We knew you'd say that,"

Yuri blinked, confused. Chris smiled, "so Victor decided to help-" noticing Victor's absence, Yuri snapped his head behind him only for his eyes to burn into Victor's back, who proudly stood in front of the desk beaming at the worker, just enough space was revealed to witness the blushing man behind the counter. 

Yuri loudly gasped and narrowed his eyes, all skin on his face began turning crimson as he marched over to a beaming Victor. Avoiding the cute guys stare, Yuri's nostrils flared as he roughly yanked Victor's arm toward him.

"Speaking of the devil! Otabek I would like you to meet-" he was cut off as Yuri jerked Victor to the exit, cursing through clenched teeth. Once outside of the store, Yuri ignored the stare of his crush who now knew that he wanted to fuck him to death, thanks to fucking Victor Nikiforov.

He didn't hesitate to curse a storm at Victor, who was playfully laughing the whole time making Yuri even more heated. 

 

* * *

 

Ambling back to the isle where he last saw his two friends, the appearance of Chris still stood there, checking the price tags of a pile of purple striped tank-tops.Noticing Victor's presence, Chris looked up and flashed a smile at his best friend, eagerly waving him over. Victor appeared at his side to see Chris holding back a chuckle.

After his absence in the bathroom, which he managed to sneak after the lecture from Yura, Victor wondered what was so funny that he had missed.

"Vitya, Yura is in the stall changing," pointing to one of the stall doors in the corner of the room, Chris wheezed making Victor even more curious, "I dare you to act like an employee and ask if he needs help." Chris giggled some more, and Victor smiled too, imagining the pissed off look on Yuri’s face. He knew he'd probably end up paying for the leopard-print items Yuri wanted after what Victor was about to do. Though, the privilege to tease Yuri about it would be worth it especially if he told Mila, who he knew would throw in a fit of laughter. Yuri had so many memories to mock Victor and Chris about, especially the times they got drunk, Victor only had a few of Yuri such as when he caught him laying down in Potya's bed with cat ears on his head. 

Striding over to the wooden stall that Victor remembered Chris pointing to, he gently knocked on the smooth surface, "Honey, you need some help?" Victor asked in a high-pitched voice, peeking behind him, he saw Chris stifling a snicker with his freshly-manicured hand. "No, you old hag!" the familiar voice roared back at him from the other side of the door.

Biting his lip to avoid the cackle threatening to roar out, Victor breathed in slowly to calm himself, "Come on sweetie," kneeling down on the floor, he snuck a hand under the crack of the stall and teasingly outlined the rim of the shoes, "I could slide under and help you, if ya want." he sang in a squeaky voice. 

Smiling brightly, the door abruptly opened. In a crawling position on the dusty floor, Victor backed up a bit from the door to get a good look of Yura's face, "Oh! You're not gonna let me-" looking up, Victor met chocolate brown eyes instead that did certainly not resemble Yura's crystal ones at all.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Eyes wide in horror, the unfamiliar figure stood before Victor, a light blush dusting his porcelain cheeks and-- oh shit, he's hot.

His blue-rimmed glasses perfectly outlined wide eyes, and the mop of black hair laid messily on his head making him cuter by the second. A pile of clothes neatly rested in the crook of his arm as he stared back at Victor, an eyebrow raised. The handsome stranger opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the stall next to him opening rapidly.

The owner of the stall next to the one the magnificent stranger was in, opened, and Yuri stood there, making Victor jump back more to where his palms rested behind him, holding him up on the floor. Yuri beamed brightly and mockingly, walking behind Victor to a howling Chris, who was on the floor laughing his ass off.

Victor didn't know Yuri did this on purpose because of the Otabek situation. Or that Yuri bribed Chris to point to the wrong stall on purpose, and that Yuri played along to Victor cooing at the stranger who he thought was him. Internally groaning and cursing, Victor glimpsed up to the charming prince, realizing he had said all those sentences and outlined the fucking shoes of this stranger. Struggling to find any words, Victor nervously chattered the first thoughts that came to his head.

"Oh god, fuckImreallysorrymyfriendswewerewellum-" Victor rambled, crimson instantly engulfing his face. The man seemed amused, raising his eyebrows at Victor stammering.

"It's okay," the stranger reassured, smiling softly making Victor resist the urge to squeal loudly in public. For sure he had seen some cute guys, but this man could never compare to anyone. Not only was this stranger drop-dead gorgeous, he was also kind and understanding.

Victor knew he had to give the stranger something- heck, he'd give them all his money if he had to. Just the sight of this man was worth a billion dollars. 

"Um, do you want anything? I'll give you some mone-" Cut off again, the man charmingly smiled, his dimples making their way into view, "It's alright,"

In a matter of seconds the man's demeanor changed, and he shyly looked down to his feet, a small blush dancing it's way onto his cheeks. "Though.. you can repay by taking me out to dinner sometime." Victor's eyes lit up. 

Instantly realizing what he said, his eyes widened, "Oh, erm, you don't have to if you don'-"

"No! I'll do it!"

The stranger's eyes twinkled, a cute giggle rolled off his tongue making Victor's mouth curve into a grin. The man held out a shaky free hand to Victor who was still on the floor, and introduced himself, "Yuuri Katsuki,"

"Victor Nikiforov." Taking the hand, Victor allowed Yuuri to lift him up, beaming at the adorable smile on his face.

Chris and Yuri looked at each other, "I guess it rained a man for Vitya too." Yuri rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my idea to write this was actually based of one of david dobrik's vlogs where jason sticks his camera under 'scott's stall' and it turns out to be a random guy. damn.. re-reading this it seems like a crack-fic XD  
> anyway this is my first fic and I know it's not as good so don't be afraid to critique! 
> 
> come find me on tumblr- @minervatoska


End file.
